Sticker Fest Precure!
Sticker Fest Precure (''ステッカーフェスティバルプリキュア！''Sutekkāfesutibarupurikyua!)! is the twelfth written by Japanese Nerd. It's motifs are stickers, creativity, and hope. Other motifs include determination, friendship, and never giving up. Story Once upon a time, in Royal Sticker Beach, there lived the handsome Prince Preppy, the prince of all stickers and creativity. As long as the citizens were creative, peace remained throughout the tropical/creative beach of paradise. But, on one fateful day, Prince Preppy's twin brother was taken over by the spirit of sticker powers and sticker corruption, Sukakarukaru. It made the prince corrupt, and it made the prince want the powerful Deluxe Creative Stickers, which are 40 powerful stickers used to grant any wish that person desires. So, it is up to five girls who are good at creativity to unlock their powers as a Precure. Characters Aiko Kagawa- Cure Shiny '(香川愛子 - キュアシャイニー ''Kagawa Aiko - kyuashainī) Aiko is a bright and adventurous 14 year-old girl who just loves stickers. She runs her own club solely based on creating stickers. Despite her bright personality, she is quite clumsy when it comes to things she is not good at, such as sports. She also has quite a big heart, therefore she can be vulnerable for insults. As Cure Shiny, she represents metallic stickers and their power of sparkling hope. Her finishing attack is Shiny Jamboree, and her colors are hot pink and rose. ''Riko Aokawa- Cure Shimmer (青川理子 - キュアシマー ''Aokawa Riko - kyuashimā) Riko is Aiko's long-time best friend/rival. Riko thinks of herself as "the princess of middle school", even though she is a little more klutzy than Aiko. Still, she tries her best to be an "academic princess", even though she is quite weak as far as language, because she uses a lot of slang when she speaks. As Cure Shimmer, she represents glitter stickers and their power of glorious smiles. Her finishing attack is Shimmer Disco, and her colors are Persian blue and cobalt blue. ''Kaori Midorikawa- Cure Pow (翠川香織- キュアポウ ''Midorikawa Kaori- kyuapou) Kaori's is also Aiko's best friend from elementary school. Kaori is the no-nonsense, down-to-earth, yet fun kind of 14 year-old. Her sense of reality can get in the way of her friend making and fun. Despite her personality, she has a secret love for stickers, like Riko. As Cure Pow, she represents stickers with effect and their power of wonderful imagination. Her finishing attack is Pow Cheer, and her colors are bright green and forest green. ''Miyako Murasaki- Cure Pleasant (ムラサキ・ミヤコ - キュア・プレザント ''Murasaki Miyako - kyua purezanto) Miyako is a 14 year-old girl who is quite cold-hearted, as well as a perfectionist. She strives to be just like her spoiled and rich parents, who run their own perfume and cologne company. Her cold-heartedness leaves her lonely, so she is in sometimes a desperate need for friends. As Cure Pleasant, she represents scratch and sniff stickers and their power of blooming smells. Her finishing attack is Pleasant Ballet, and her colors are blue-violet and pearly purple. ''Kaoru Kimura- Cure Emotion (木村薫 - キュアエモーション ''Kimura Kaoru - kyuaemōshon) Kaoru is quite tall for a 14 year-old. At 5' 11", she easily perfects sports, as well as all kinds of clubs. Besides her tall appearance, she has a heart of gold, just like Aiko. She is also a songwriter in her spare time, and writes amazing poems. As Cure Emotion, she represents the emoji stickers and their power of overflowing emotion. Her finishing attack is Emotion Flamenco, and her colors are yellow and pineapple yellow. Mascots ''Bumper (バンパー ''Banpā) Bumper is the male mascot of the duo. As his namesake says, Bumper is hotheaded and has a quick temper. He is also overprotective over Whiffy, because she is Bumper's girlfriend. In his human form, his name is Ryu Himura. He represents bumper stickers, and ends his sentences with "~onpa!" ''Whiffy (ウィッピー ''U~ippī) Whiffy is the female mascot, as well as Miyako's partner, of the duo. Whiffy is carefree, kind, pretty, and outgoing, and tries to calm down Bumper when he is angry. In her human form, her name is Misato Mizukawa. She ends her sentences with "~Uwa!" Villains ''Sukakarukaru (スカカルカール ''Sukakarukāru) Sukakarukaru is the main antagonist of the series. Sukakarukaru was once the king of creativity and stickers, until he was corrupted by power. ''Seimura (セイムラ ''Seimura) She is Sukakarukaru's first minion. She happens to be the most loyal, and will do anything to make sure her master's wish is fulfilled. ''Noinoi''' (ノイノイ ''Noinoi) She is Sukakarukaru's second minion. She is quite rebellious for a 10 year-old, and wants the world to fall to her command. Ryo '(涼 ''Ryō) He is Sukakarukaru's third minion. He is actually the most experienced of the group and wants full control of the world. ''Akumasete (アクマセテ ''Akumasete) The main monster in the series. Item ''Festive Stickers '(お祝いのステッカー Oiwai no sutekkā) The cures' transformation item. Gallery TBA Category:Article stubs Category:Sticker Fest Precure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series